villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Urien
"My anger will calm only when I am proven to be the true emperor!" '''Urien '''is Gill’s younger brother and a villain from the ''Street Fighter ''series. History Past Urien and Gill were the children of members of the Illuminati, both of whom were candidates to be the president of the group. Urien and Gilll became candidates as well when Urien was six and they were separated from their parents. The two underwent genetic modifications and frequent periods of training and monitoring. Urien eventually learned to manipulate ki and his elemental abilities. He eventually learned the Aegis Reflector, one of the 66 secret arts of the Illuminati. When Gill became 22, he was chosen as the Illuminati’s president over Urien, who was named vice-president instead. He would come to bear a strong grudge towards Gill and developed an inferiority complex thanks to his emotional instability. Street Fighter III Urien eventually challenged Gill to a match for the position of president and his brother lost on purpose. Thus Urien became the new president of the Illuminati, but Gill wasn’t demoted, instead he became the emperor of the organization and was still superior to Urien. Urien was placed in charge of the G-Project, a bio warfare project that operated based on the human remake theory. This project would lead to the mutation of Necro and the creation of Twelve and a set of similar creations. Urien planned to use the G-Project take down Gill by creating an army of genetic super soldiers. He eventually kidnapped a child being cared for by Chun-Li so as to genetically modify her. She managed to catch up to Urien and he agreed to let the child go if she fought him. Impressed by her skills, Urien actually let Chun-Li win and gave her the child back. Ending In Urien’s ending, he entered Illumianti’s cryogenics lab, saying that the brains they had collected were just a mass of junk unable to take positive action. Urien found Gill in one of the tanks, asking if he could see the world and how his ideal world was being built. He then made the lab self-destruct and said his own story would now unfold. Personality Urien is tyrannical and power hungry, as opposed to his more good-natured brother. He is obsessed with becoming the Emperor of Illuminati and often looks down on his opponents. Urien often demonstrates that he has a more sadistic side, because of his emotional instability, and often yells phrases like “Destroy” or “Kill”. Abilities Urien is a powerful fighter thanks to the genetic enhancements of the Illuminati. However he is not as powerful or as skilled as his brother, for example, Gill can perform the moves he gained from their training instantly while Urien needs to charge for a few seconds before he can. When he enters battle, he transforms into a more dark-skinned metallic form and while Gill commands fire and ice, Urien uses lightning and metal based attacks. Urien’s moves include the Metallic Sphere, a metallic energy ball fired from his fist, Aegis Reflector, an energy barrier that can reflect enemy attacks, and Tyrant Slaughter, a series of rushing tackles, ending with a clothesline. Trivia *Urien’s nickname is “The Treacherous Disciple”, which alludes to the idea that his relationship with Gill is similar to that of Judas and Jesus. *Urien bears a resemblance to Roy Batty, the main replicant from the movie, Blade Runner. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, one of the Tekken characters, Bryan Fury, has a costume based on Urien. *His stage in Street Fighter III: 2nd Strike may be in the archeological sites outside the Abu Simbel Temples in Egypt while Gill’s stage is in the temples. Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Capcom vs SNK Villains Category:Sadists Category:Envious Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Usurper Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains